


Stars Above

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mik insists on a time-out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Set this against any of my Mikaela stays/Jazz lives AUs.

Jazz was lying prone on the ground, hands cupped over the human using the lower half of his body, both of them gazing up at the stars. There had been so much to do lately, preparing to move things to the Martian outpost, and yet, Mikaela had insisted they take this break for themselves.

She was going with them, right away, even though it would be a hardship to stay armored all the time until the habitat was up and running. Jazz had fallen in love all over at her insistence at going.

Then again, so had the other Autobots.


End file.
